


Jealousy

by TvNut89



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tharn is jealous, Type is a smug brat, Type likes to play with Tharn, secret public kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TvNut89/pseuds/TvNut89
Summary: After being jealous for over a week, Type decides it’s time to get revenge on Tharn, but it doesn’t go the way he hoped...
Relationships: Tharn/Type (Love by Chance)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 455





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This was the perfect opportunity that I couldn’t let pass up. The jealousy scene in the bar was amazing, and if only it had gone the way I hoped...

All week, Type had been jealous. P’San had been all over Tharn for the last week, popping up where he wasn’t wanted, making nasty comments about being Tharn’s first time, threatening the relationship between Type and Tharn. 

Then, the kiss. That stupid kiss that P’San had planted on Tharn. Type had seen red. How dare another man kiss his boyfriend! Tharn was his! Nobody else’s! 

The only good thing to come out of that kiss was that Type and Tharn were now closer than ever. But Type was still jealous. And he needed to let these feelings out. That, and he and Tharn hadn’t had sex since before this P’San debacle. So, Type decided he was going to get revenge the only way he knew how.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening, when Tharn had dragged type out of their shared apartment down to P’Jeed’s bar, Type knew that it was the perfect time to get his revenge.

After disclosing their relationship to P’Jeed and P’Khong, Tharn walked away with P’Khong to discuss his band playing at the bar again, while P’Jeed went to go get Type’s drink. After the drink had been placed on his table, P’Jeed had been called away to start serving other customers. 

Type looked around the room, trying to see who would be his target. He couldn’t wait to get Tharn riled up like he had been. He couldn’t wait for Tharn to drag him out, take him home, throw him on the bed, and fuck him till neither of them could remember who they were. Type didn’t have to look for long, as two girls walked up to him, drinks in hand.

“Sawadee, I’m Gae, this is Ten.” One of the girls said, introducing themselves to Type.

“Sawadee, I’m Type.” He replied.

“How do you know N’Tharn?” Ten asked.

“We’re roommates at university.” Type replied, his mind already formulating plots, ideas, and how these women could help him in his quest.

“Oh, N’Type, you’re lucky! What I wouldn’t give to be roommates with N’Tharn.” Ten replied cheekily, with a small smile on her face.

“Ten! Have some shame!” P’Gae giggled at her friend, then turned to Type, laying a hand on his forearm. “I’m so sorry for my friend, she’s a big fan of N’Tharn, and has been looking forward to him playing again here, so she was excited to see him tonight. That’s why we came over.”

“That’s ok P’Gae.” Type picked up his drink, knowing this would be perfect. This woman, who still hadn’t removed her hand from his forearm, and this big fan of Tharn’s. This was going to be fun, he mused, grinning internally, while throwing out his best flirty smile at P’Gae.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The conversation had gone on for about 20 minutes, with P’Ten gushing over Tharn, giving Type a bit more information about what Tharn was like as a band member, and how he played, and how obsessed over Tharn’s hands P’Ten was (Type couldn’t argue about those hands. They way they worked him open so that Tharn could slide on home, or the way they stroked his hard cock, or even just holding hands, when Type liked to play with Tharn’s fingers, well, let’s just say that he could understand P’Ten’s obsession.)

Type was lost in his thought about Tharn’s hands, when he saw the man in question walk up to him. He introduced the to women to his boyfriend, and P’Ten immediately started flirting with him. Type could see Tharn’s show face slide into place, and he flirted back with P’Ten, and Type knew it was to make sure that he didn’t lose any fans for when he started playing again.

After Tharn thanked P’Ten for the drinks she had bought him in the past, P’Gae jumped into the conversation.

“So, can I buy you a drink tonight, N’Type?” She asked.

Bingo, thought Type. The perfect start to my plan. “Maybe next time” he replied, seeing Tharn’s satisfied grin out of the corner of his eye. Oh, Tharn, just you wait, this is only the beginning, he thought.

“I got turned down.” P’Gae said to P’Ten, grinning while she did so, then looking back up at Type.

And here we go... thought Type. 

“I’m not turning you down P’Gae. Why don’t you think I’m making an excuse to see you again?” He replied, eying Tharn out of the corner of his eye. Tharn’s expression had turned sour, the look of anger and jealousy on his face very prevalent.

P’Gae smiled. “I’m not easy, but I’m also not hard to get.” She leaned in closer. “This is my number” she whispered, rattling of a series of numbers that Type didn’t even bother remembering. There was no point, he didn’t want to even try and remember. Tharn was the only person he wanted, and it wouldn’t ever be anyone else.

Type grinned, leaning over to P’Gae, knowing this would make Tharn mad.

“Is talking all you want to do?” He replied, his flirty grin in place.

The girls glanced at each other, grinning, then got up and walked off. 

Type picked up his drink, grinning. Tharn had the angriest look he’d seen on his face. Bingo, Type though. I got him.

“Type.” Tharn said.

“What?” Type replied, taking a sip of his drink.

“Don’t you dare get on my nerves. What did you whisper to her?” Tharn asked angrily.

“Nothing” Type replied calmly.

Ai’Type!” Tharn replied, frustration showing in his voice.

“Don’t be crazy, I was just playing” Type replied.

Tharn was beyond frustrated with Type now. Type could see it in his face. Type couldn’t wait to be dragged out of this bar, he was hard just thinking about the sex he and Tharn were gonna have that night.

“You didn’t look like you were playing at all” Tharn replied.

Type looked over to him, a smug grin coming up on his face. 

“It’s your turn to get jealous. We’re even now. I guess I’m pretty charming too.” Type grinned, his response said smugly to Tharn.

This was it, it was gonna happen now. Type couldn’t wait. 

“Charming, huh?” Tharn had had enough of Type and his ‘playing’ this evening. He grabbed Type’s drink out of his hand, pulled it away, and put it down on the table. “Come with me”, he said, grabbing Type’s wrist, and pulling him away from the table, in the direction of the back of the club.

“What the hell!” Type exclaimed, pulling back against Tharn. “Where are we going?”

“I’m taking my ‘charming’ boyfriend someplace private” Tharn replied.

“Then why aren’t we going home?” Type asked, still trying to pull Tharn in the direction of the front door.

“Home is too far. And don’t you remember what P’Jeed said? The restrooms are pretty clear tonight. There aren’t many people in the bar tonight, so the restrooms are quiet.” Tharn grinned. It had been on his mind all evening, ever since P’Jeed had mentioned it, jokingly. The thrill of taking his boyfriend apart in a public place, where they could be caught at any moment? He was so riled up from the jealousy that he had experienced from Type’s provocation, that he couldn’t wait until they got home. He had to have his boyfriend now.

“You try anything here, and I’ll kill you” Type replied.

“Do it. I want to know what it feels like to die while I’m inside you” Tharn said, deadly serious. He wanted to be inside Type, and he wanted it now. He wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Tharn, please, take me home and fuck me. You can do whatever you want to me there, just not here, please!” Type cried.

“No. Ai’Type, I can’t walk out there with this so prominent,” he said, dragging Type’s hand down to his crotch, showing him just how hard the exchange had made him. “Please Type, don’t let me walk home like this.”

Type nodded, reluctantly. He had wondered once or twice what this would be like, but never had the guts. Tharn was making him do all sorts of new things, it seemed, including semi-public sex. To be with this man, he would do just about anything. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They got to the restroom, and Tharn checked every stall, and after seeing that they were empty, he shoved Type into the end stall, furtherest from the door. He walked in after Type, locking the stall door. 

“You can’t be loud tonight Type, not unless you want P’Khong to come in and investigate.” Tharn grinned at Type, reaching for his shirt, unbuttoning the top button. He stepped closer, leaning in, as if he wanted to kiss Type, before leaning down, and kissing his neck, sucking lightly, just enough to leave a mark, but not hard enough that the mark would be there for days.

“Tharn, don’t...” Type said weakly, his protests gone as Tharn worked his shirt open, tweaking his nipples. Tharn started trailing kisses down Type’s chest, lowering himself to his knees as he did so. He undid the button on Type’s jeans, pulling the zipper down with his teeth. He grabbed the top of Type’s jeans and his boxers, pulling them down just enough to let Type’s semi hard cock out of its confinement. 

Tharn gripped Type’s cock firmly, and stroked it couple of times, getting it hard, before he took it in his mouth. He loved sucking Type’s cock. The very first thing he had ever done for Type. He knew Type had loved it, and he also wanted to replace the awful memories Type had of this, so that hopefully, some day, Type might do this for Tharn.

Type started moaning, he never could keep quiet with his cock in Tharn’s mouth. He loved the feeling, the warmth, he loved Thar- 

Type stopped that thought in its tracks, and pulled Tharn back up from his position on the floor, kissing him so deeply, he could taste his own pre-cum in Tharn’s mouth. 

He broke away from Tharn, just enough to catch his breath.

“My wallet. Condom.” That’s all Type could get out before Tharn’s mouth was back on his. He felt Tharn reaching for his wallet, partly fumbling a bit, partly grabbing his arse on purpose, before finally grabbing it. He rummaged for the condom, also finding a small pack of lube in there next to it. Tharn grinned, before putting the wallet back into Type’s pocket, and forcefully turning Type around so that he was facing the wall. He bent Type over the toilet, pulling his jeans and boxers down further, before opening the small pack of lube.

He put it on his fingers, before spreading Type open, and slowing pushing them in. He knew he had to be quick, but he also knew that the initial intrusion into Type had to be a little slow. It’d been a week since he’d been in that warm, tight heat, and he wasn’t going to hurt him now, when he wanted to be able to fuck him again later at home.

He crooked his fingers, scissoring them fast and hard to open Type up, because he knew that he was pushing it now with this semi public sex. Type was new at this, and he couldn’t push it too much. When he felt that Type was sufficiently stretched, he pulled his fingers out, while Type moaned at the loss of the intrusion.

“Hurry up and get your dick in me already,” Type moaned, thrusting is arse backwards at Tharn. Tharn grinned, and undid his tight jeans and pulled them down just enough to get his rock hard cock out. He ripped open the condom packet, and rolled it down his cock until it hit the base. He grabbed Type’s hand, and then got him to grab one arse cheek while he grabbed the other, and then guided his cock to Type’s opening, sliding home until he was balls deep in Type.

“This is gonna be hard and fast Type, just until we get home. Then I’m gonna take my time while I take you apart, making you come until nothing comes out of you. I’m gonna fuck you till you dry cum. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for days.

Type moaned. Tharn’s words turned him on so much. This was everything he wanted and more. He couldn’t wait. 

“Just fuck me already!” He growled at Tharn.

Type pulled out almost to the tip, and then thrust back in hard and fast, jolting Type forward over the toilet. Neither of them were going to last long, and they weren’t going to try. This was just to take the edge off until they could get home.

Tharn thrust fast and hard, repeatedly into Type, the angle making it just right to get Type’s prostate every couple of thrusts. But Tharn was so hard that the tightness of Type meant he wouldn’t last long, so he reached around, grabbing Type’s cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts.

“Ah... Tharn.... Harder!” Type moaned.

Tharn thrust harder, feeling Type tighten around him, and jerked his cock a couple more times, before aiming it at the toilet, feeling Type convulse and cum down his hand and into the toilet bowl. Tharn thrust once, twice, three more times before he came, holding Type so he didn’t fall down due to his shaking legs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they could both stand after their legs stopped shaking, Tharn pulled out, before taking the condom off, and putting it back into the packet so he could dispose of it later. They pulled their pants back up, and exited the toilet stall, with Type grabbing onto Tharn’s hand, not ready to let go yet. They walked into the bar, and headed for the front door, before they were stopped near the front door by P’Jeed.

“Those restrooms were pretty clear now weren’t they?” P’Jeed grinned, before walking away. Type pulled on Tharn’s hand, his head down cheeks tinged red from embarrassment, while Tharn grinned, throwing a thumbs up to P’Jeed.

“We’re going home now, and you’re gonna do what you promised me.” Type muttered, pulling Tharn out the door. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got every intent of fulfilling that promise.” Tharn grinned, and walked hand in hand with Type, heading back to their apartment. He couldn’t wait to get them both into bed and fuck all night long.

________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written any smut before, but these two brought it out in me. I love this couple, and had to write something. Hopefully it’s ok! This is my birthday present to you all!


End file.
